The present invention disclosed herein relates to an Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) reduction apparatus.
Electromagnetic waves, which may be generated from various electronic devices, are oscillating waves of electric and magnetic fields. Electromagnetic waves may influence the performances or operations of other electronic devices and may cause malfunctions thereof. Furthermore, electromagnetic waves with high and strong frequencies may become the causes of various diseases such as Video Display Terminal (VDT) syndrome.
A typical standard relating to electromagnetic waves in electronics industry is Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC). The EMC includes an EMI relating to the intensity of electromagnetic waves emitted from electronic devices. Since some electronic devices should meet the EMI standard that government regulates to be sold, it is important to reduce the EMI during a development stage of the electronic devices.
One of methods to reduce electromagnetic wave emission is to use an electromagnetic wave absorber. The electromagnetic wave absorber is an object that absorbs and consumes electromagnetic waves and generally emits heat during a consuming process of electromagnetic waves. However, the heat emission of electronic devices becomes a main factor to cause malfunction thereof sometimes. Accordingly, while an apparatus, which is sensitive to the heat emission, is developed, it is necessary to reduce the heat emission of the electromagnetic wave absorber.
As EMI improvement has been gradually emphasized, a demand on an EMI reduction technique to efficiently resolve the above limitation is urgent.